The diary of a teenage prince
by Narufan1st
Summary: One minute Eren Jeager is a normal boy. Next minute he's heir to the throne of Wall Maria. As if that wasn't horrible enough he's also in love with his best friends anti-social teenage brother. Ereri/Riren.princess diaries AU


The Diary of a teenage prince

**A/N: Yes its what I think it is, another new story from me and its Shingeki no Kyojin again haha, Well this story is based off The princess Diaries, One of my favourite series (The books not the movie) I have every princess Diary book there is Mia x JP forever (So what I prefer JP to Michael , Bite me :3) yes I know I have other stories to write but this is just for fun as I write the other so enjoy. Yah and Don't say their ooc dammit, Im mixing their personalities with the princess diaries characters personalities, It isn't easy you know. Also I'm sorry for making Annie you know (If you've read the book) I don't hate Annie, In fact she's my second favourite female character (After Sasha) Its just that she was the best for the role. **

**Summary: One minute Eren Jeager is a normal boy. Next minute he's heir to the throne of Wall Maria. As if that wasn't horrible enough he manages to get a crush on his best friends anti-social teenage brother. diaries AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or princess diaries but I have talked to Meg cabot and I read isayama sensei's blog #foreversad. I dont own the cover image either**

**Tuesday September 23**

I think my life is over, yes it's completely and definitely over.

Mum thinks I'm overreacting, So she gives me a diary and says I should write down my feelings in it since she doesn't think I want to talk about them to her, such an overprotective mother.

Okay she wants me to write down what I think about this? Okay this is what I think

I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE IS DOING THIS TO ME.

Like really everyone in school thinks im a freak, The king of freaks in fact. I don't know why though, Actually I do. Its all Mikasa's fault, Oh I haven't told you about Mikasa? Shes my childhood friend and she's too attached to me , way too attached but for some reason guys seem to go crazy over her, Like Jean Kirstein for instance but she rejected him by saying she was dating me on the first day of school! Now jean is the most popular kid in school and he had the most influence, so when Mikasa told him she was dating m, he decided to make my life a misery, Thank you for that Mikasa.

So as if my life isn't bad enough my Mum just had to do this.

There are about 10 million people in London right, so about 5 million of them are guys. So out of FIVE MILLION guys, she has to go out with Mr. Pixis, She can't go out with some random guy I don't know, She can't go out with some guy she met at McDonalds. Oh,no

She has to go out with my history teacher

Thanks, Mom. Thanks a whole lot.

**Wednesday, September 24, Fifth period **

Armin thinks Mr. Pixis is cool.

Yeah sure, He's cool if you're someone like Armin, boy genius but when you're someone like me who fails at every subject he's totally not cool. Not only do I manage to be a freak, I'm a stupid freak at that.

He's not cool when he makes you stay after school EVERY SINGLE DAY, studying timelines and who did what, Yeah I know history, Elizabeth had six husbands and Henry killed catholics right? He's not cool when he goes to your apartment to talk to your mum about you failing history and ends up asking her out because she's "smoking hot" He's words not mine.

And he's definitely not cool if he's sticking his tongue in your mum's mouth

Not like I've seen them do it. My mum isn't like that, She wouldn't make out with someone she just met. At least I think she won't.

I saw Jean making out with Annie the other day, It wasn't as if I wanted to see it, Its just that Annies locker is just before mine and most of the time they decide to make out there, right in front of me. It was quite gross.

To be honest I don't think I would find it that gross if it was me Annie was kissing like that. Like the other day, Armin and I were at Tesco's shopping for cornetto's and other sweets for our sleepovers and Annie was next to us by the register and when she saw me she kind of gave this little smile/smirk and said 'hi' to me.

Armin said she must have been temporarily blinded or she mistook me for someone else that day. Why else would a popular girl like her speak to a loser nobody like me.

I know he was wrong though, On the inside Annie is a truly kind and beautiful person who doesn't care if a guy isn't tall like me, or particularly handsome or smart or a freak, no she cares for the inside of the person, only if she would see how horrible Jean is on the inside, I saw inside her soul that day.

Armin says I'm overreacting and I'm letting my emotions get the best of me while Mikasa says I'm just acting plain stupid and Annie is a top grade bitch, She's probably just jealous of Annie as well as Annie is popular and rich and the only thing Mikasa has on her is her personality so she refuses to believe that Annie is kind on the inside

"If you're upset just tell your mum" Armin says. "Tell her that even though you like its weird for her to go out with him for you. You shouldn't lie about how you feel that much"

Yeah like I'll tell my Mum I don't want her to date when she seems so happy. She even made me my favourite meal the other day, Burgers.

Burgers! My mum the health nut made me burgers!

She even made them veggie burgers as she observed my rights as a vegetarian.

This is so weird.

**Things to do:**

**Get dog food**

**Write a report on Bloody Mary**

**Stop telling my friends everything.**

**By more buns (For burgers)**

**Stop thinking about Annie so much**

**Clean my room.**

**Make sure Mum pays the rent**

**Learn to control my temper**

**Measure my height**

**Thursday September 25**

In history today I kept thinking about how he might make out with my mum tomorrow night during their date. I kept my eyes trained on his face during the whole lesson. He asked me a history question (A super easy one), Its like he saves all the easy ones for me and I didn't even hear it. I was like, "Huh?"

The Jean Kirstein smirks like he always does and leaned over to me and I could smell all of his cologne and then he hissed in a really mean voice.

"You're such a freak."

Why do nice people like Corey montheith from glee die young but mean people like Jean never do? I don't understand what Annie sees I him. I mean yeah he's hot (And I mean that in a non-gay way) but he's mean, Why can't she see that?

Maybe Jean is nice to her. I'd be nice to her. She's the best looking girl in scouting legion high. A lot of girls look totally lame in our school uniform which for girls is a brown skirt, white shirt, tie and a brown jacket with our school logo. Not Annie though, She looks like a model in her uniform. I'm not even kidding.

So I do what any other normal boy would do when insulted like that. I punch him in the face and even though is dating my mum and all he STILL gives me detention. He's not scoring any points for doing that

Anyway Today I just noticed how OLD he is, I mean he's way older than my Mum who is quite young for a mum. I told Armin about this and he says I'm overreacting again. "He's always been old. Hey do you want to go over to Mikasa's after school to study?"

He says im being too anxious about our first month of high school and transferring it to and my Mum. He says its called displacement.

It sucks a lot when your best friend is a genius.

Today after school the Ackerman's were trying to analyse me. Armin, Mikasa and I were sitting there trying to study and they came over asking all of these weird questions like "Eren how do you feel about your mum dating your history teacher"

"I don't hate it" I shrugged

I really need to start saying my feelings more

But her parents are friends with my Mum so what if they tell her or something? I don't want her to know how weird this is to be when she hasn't been this happy in years.

The worst part about this was that Mikasa's older brother Levi heard about the whole thing. He immediately started smirking like mad when he heard even though I don't know how its funny.

"Your mum is dating Dot Pixis, brat? Wait until everyone hears about this."

So then I had to start begging him not to tell a soul. He's in the 5th period gifted and talented class with Armin, Mikasa and I, which is the biggest joke of a class as Mr Ian, who's in charge of the class, doesn't care what we do as long as we don't make too much noise. He doesn't like it when he has to come out of the teachers' lounge to yell at us.

Anyway, Levi is supposed to use 5th period to do his extra studies as he's apparently the smartest student in our school. I'm supposed to use it to catch up on my history homework I sometimes forget to do.

Anyway Mr Ian never checks to see what we're doing in G&T, which is defienetely good as the thing we mostly do is figure out was to lock Sasha Braus, who's supposedly a cooking genius, in the supply closet so we don't have to listen to her chew her food like a mad man.

But don't think it's because Levi and I are united in our front against Sasha and her potato that he'd keep quiet about My mum and Mr pixis

What he kept saying was,"What'll you do for me brat?"

But there's nothing I can do for him. I can't do his homework. Levi is a senior (Like annie), Levi has gotten straight As his entire life (Like Annie). Levi will probably go to Cambridge next year (Just like Annie).

What could I do for him?'

Not like he's perfect or something because he obviously isn't. Levi is short, even shorter than I am and I'm not tall. And he's a neurotic clean freak, He probably has OCD. He isn't even in anyway school club despite the fact he's fit and smart. Instead he spends all of his time inside his room. I once asked Mikasa what he does inside there and she said that in their family they have a 'Don't ask don't tell policy' with Levi. They don't really want to know what he does in there either

Mikasa has a strange relationship with her brother, I mean she's adopted, Is obvious as she's Japanese even though she doesn't really love it (You can tell from her name) and Levi is Jewish, You can tell from his name too but he isn't really a strict Jew, I've seen him eat bacon before, anyway Mikasa and Levi act like they can't stand each other but I'm sure deep on the inside they really do care. Armin says I should just ignore them and do my own thing. It's not my fault he's an only child well I'm only child too but I would kill for a sibling. Armin doesn't mind being an only child. He says Mikasa and I are his family, He lives with his grandfather, His gramps is cool and all, He doesn't even mind that Armin is gay well Mikasa and I don't mind either but we're different as we're young while his grandpa is from the olden times.

I bet he's making a bomb. He does hate everyone after all. He might be planning to bomb our school.

Occasionally he comes out of his room and makes sarcastic comments. He sometimes does it while shirtless. Even though he isn't in any sports club he has a really nice chest, not like I was checking him out or anything as I totally wasn't. I just happen to notice.

I will never mention this to Mikasa

Anyway Levi got tired of me offering to do things like help him clean or be his servant for the week because in the end, Levi just said, In a disgusted voice. "Just forget it brat" and went back into his room.

I asked Mikasa why he was so mad and she said he was sexually harassing me but I didn't notice.

So embarrassing" Does he think I'm gay or something? Because I'm totally not. I like Annie, So what if she started sexually harassing me one day and I am too oblivious to notice? Jeez I can be so stupid sometimes.

Anyway Mikasa told me not to worry about Levi telling his friends in school about My mum and Mr pixis as he has no friends. Except that one pretty girl that might be his girlfriend but who cares about her. Not like I do.

Anyway Armin asked me why I cared about how old Mr pixis is s I wasn't the one dating him or the one that has to look at his face all the time, my mum is

And I said excuse me, I have to look at them from 9:55 to 10:55 and 2:30 to 3:30 EVERY SINGLE DAY except weekends and holidays. If I don't fail and have to go to summer school that is.

And what if they get married? Then I'll have to look at him EVERY SINGLE DAY, SEVEN DAYS A WEEK, MAJOR HOLIDAYS INCLUDED.

**Friday, september 26****th**

**Mikasa, Eren and Armin's list of hottest people**

**Annie Leonhart added by Eren.(She is pretty cute with her blonde hair, with a bang often falling into her clear blue eyes and her occasional smile- Armin, I don't like her at all, She's ugly- Mikasa)**

**Jean Kirstein added by Armin.(WTF Armin?- Eren, I agree with Armin, He is kinda hot- Mikasa, WTF Mikasa- Eren)**

**Hanji Zoe added by Eren.(Eren you know Hanji is a guy right?- Armin, That weird scientist guy? No thank you- Mikasa)**

**Christa Renz added by Eren.(I agree- Armin, Ditto-Mikasa)**

**Ymir added by Armin.( Hot but taken by Christa- Eren, I don't see it-Mikasa)**

**Berthold hoover added by Mikasa( Yes- Armin, He isn't bad- Eren)**

**Jack sparrow from pirates of the carribean added by Mikasa ( He's funny- Eren, He's cute-Armin.**

**Tom cruise added by Armin.(who would disagree- Eren and Mikasa)**

**Levi added by Armin(No just no-Mikasa. He isn't bad- Eren)**

**Eren added by Mikasa.(Mikasa , you really think that- Eren, *smirks*- Armin, y-yeah-Mikasa)**

**Saturday, September 27****th**

I was asleep by the time my Mum got back from her date last night.(I tried staying up but I was tired for some reason.) So I didn't get to ask her how it went until I went downstairs to feed Roger. Mum was already up, Majorly weird, as she usually sleeps later than me, and I'm a teenage boy. I'm the one who should be sleeping in.

But she's been depressed as her last boyfriend turned out to be Scottish (Long story)

Anyway there she was, singing to herself and making pancakes. I nearly died of shock seeing her actually cooking something so early, let alone something with no meat since she thinks I need meat so I can grow,(Im starting to believe her)

Of course she just had to have a great time out. They went to dinner at the Hilton and then went to a pub and sat outside until nearly 3am talking. I tried to find out if she actually kissed him but my Mum just smiled and looked embarrassed

Can you say totally gross?

They're going out again this week.

I guess I don't mind if it means more pancakes.

Today Mikasa wanted Armin and I to help her record a video for her blog. We sat around brainstorming for topics for a while and I suggested her brother as he was something totally odd and unique (In a good way) but Mikasa just looked annoyed and said no. Armin suggested some fancy genius topic that Mikasa and I both shot down immediately. No offense Armin but we can't all be geniuses like you

_No offense taken_

Okay you can stop looking at my journal and writing in it now.

_It's a diary_

Not you too Mikasa!

In the end we decided to shoot a spooky movie with witches and vampires and ghosts. Mikasa thought Annie should play the witch but I thought she was more like an Angel, Besides she wouldn't want to act in our movie anyways, No matter how sweet she was on the inside she was still popular and we were not.

So we dressed up, I as a vampire, Armin as an angel and Mikasa as a demon and we shot a totally awesome movie, I couldn't have been more proud.

But then Levi just had to come and make fun of it saying we looked like a bunch of kids dressing up for Halloween, He wasn't wearing a shirt again. I saw Armin blush as Armin did think he was hot and all even though he didn't like him in that way and I couldn't help but sport a slight blush myself, I mean why can't that guy cover up. Mikasa ended up throwing a shoe at him to get him to leave, I very nearly joined her.

**Things to do.**

**Get more dog food**

**Make sure mum pays the rent**

**Stop lying**

**Do my English paper**

**Go grocery shopping**

**Stop thinking about Annie leonhart**

**Sunday, september 28****th**

My Dad called today, He was acting all weird but my Dad was always weird. He was some sort of scientist or something. I don't really know what he did but he was always busy, leaving my Grandmother to take care of me. I lied about Mum not being there and I didn't tell him about her date with Mr Pixis, I don't want him to feel bad or something. He was acting so weird so I asked him 'Dad is Grandma dead?' and he got surprised and said 'No Eren , why would you say that'

And I admitted it was because he sounded so weird and he said he didn't sound weird which was a lie as he did but I couldn't blame him as I lied as well so I decided to drop the topic and tell him about how awesome I though Iceland was, Like was it made out of Ice or something.

I would love to live in Iceland, It would be extremely cool. I could ride seals to school and stuff or is that Antarctica?

But Dad didn't seem too impressed by Iceland. Iceland does make all other countries look sucky, Like the country Dad lives in, Wall Maria, What type of name was that anyway? He is so jealous of Iceland and its awesomeness just like Mikasa is jealous of how pretty and popular Annie is, Wall Maria is pretty small though, I think if the opera went there about 80 per cent of the population would attend, which is certainly something to be proud of.

I only shared this information with him as he could use it for his research and develop somemindy thingy with it and improve Wall Maria but I guess he thinks Wall Maria doesn't need to be better. Its number one import is tourists. I know this because I did a report sheet on every country in Europe in year eight and Wall Maria was right up there with Disneyland as far as income from the tourist trade is concerned. That probably why the people there don't pay taxes. The government is rich enough. It's a principality, The only other one is wall Sina (What is this with walls?). My Dad says we have cousins in wall Sina but I haven't met any of them.

I suggested to Dad that next summer, instead of spending it with him and my Grandma in France we can go to Iceland. We'd have to leave her in france though, She's hate Iceland. She hates anywhere you can't order a decent sidecar, her favourite drink, every day

All Dad said was "Maybe later" and hung up.

No wonder Mum broke up with him.

**Monday, September 29****th****, G&T**

Today I watched Mr Pixis closely to see if the date went as well for him as it did for my Mum. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood and kept whistling to himself while teaching us the Gunpowder plot (Note when did we start doing that?) I was just starting to get a hang of that other topic and they just had to bring a new one and now im flunking again. He then asked if anyone auditioned in a part for the fall musical. _Bugsy Malone_

Then later he goes."You know who would make a good Bugsy? You would Eren."

I thought I would die right there. I know he was saying it to be nice but that was so wrong. First of all I couldn't audition as they were holding the auditions when I had detention and even if I audiotioned I would have never gotten a role especially the lead. I cant sing or dance, I can barely even speak on stage.

Even Jean who always got the lead when we were younger didn't get the lead. Instead it went to some senior boy. Jean plays Fat Sam which peeved him a little as he's well built not fat (Which is only something I notice as Armin talks about him) and Mikasa plays a show girl.

Later when Mikasa, Armin and I went to get lunch Jean was there, When we wanted to walk past him he leaned over to me and went "Hey there short stuff." I was about to kick him where it hurts most but then at that moment Annie walked and said to Mikasa. 'Can I get by here?' As she was blocking her path.

I was ready to go slinking down the cafeteria as I had had enough of this but Mikasa decided to go all bitchy on me and say to Annie."Why don't you go do us all a favour and curl up some place and die?"

Well nobody tells Annie to go curl up and die and I mean nobody, I would have gotten mad at Mikasa myself but im scared that she might beat me if I did so as Mikasa is crazy strong.

But Mikasa doesn't care about stuff like that. I mean she's pretty, Nearly as pretty as Annie maybe even more to some people. The only reason she isn't popular is because she hangs out with me though she's the reason I'm unpopular in the first place. She has her own TV show and guys call her all the time to lift up her shirt and she just beats them up in the blink of an eyelid

She isn't afraid of anything.

So when Annie got pissed at her saying that she just made an emotionless face and said "Bite me"

It would have ended up in a fight as Annie is also crazy strong but then Jean decided to make his reappearance and say "I'm outta here" In a disgusted voice and Annie gave Mikasa one last glare and me a wink that seemed to make Mikasa mad and went after him.

Armin and I just stood there looking at each other like we couldn't believe what just happened. Why am I surrounded by crazy people

**A/N: And done with the first chapter, Do leave a review please, and don't forget I own nothing, not even the plot *Goes into emo corner and cries* But Reviews make me happy again **** So leave a review, and see if you can spot the pairings.**


End file.
